gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Pump Shotgun
The is a shotgun in the Grand Theft Auto series, available in Grand Theft Auto III, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto Advance, Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, Grand Theft Auto IV and Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. Description A unique quality attributed to the shotgun is that is fires several projectiles at once, and at close range two accurate spreads will destroy most non-bulletproof vehicles. The shotgun pellets can also knock down enemies. Another advantage is that it can be purchased at most Ammu-Nation stores for a cheap price, or found in police cars, making it one of the more powerful yet inexpensive weapons. A large disadvantage with this shotgun is that the player cannot run with it (minus in GTA Liberty City Stories, GTA Vice City Stories and GTA IV ). The pump mechanism has a very slow rate of fire, so it cannot be used effectively against multiple enemies in different directions. Lastly it is easily outranged by the rifles. In Grand Theft Auto II , the shotgun's in-game model is a Remington 870 Police Combat with a handle grip and a foldable stock in the retracted position. While obscured in game in GTA Advance , the shotgun icon for GTA III was reused for Advance, implying the shotgun in GTA Advance is similar to that of GTA III. For Vice City (where it is known as the "Chrome Shotgun") and San Andreas, it resembles an Ithaca 37 with a fixed wooden buttstock. For Liberty City Stories and Vice City Stories, it is an "Over and Under" shotgun, although it functions like a pump shotgun. In Grand Theft Auto IV, it is referenced in-game as the Pump Shotgun and it is modeled after the Ithaca 37 "Stakeout" variant, with a short barrel and magazine tube with a pistol grip, similar in design to the Stubby Shotgun. The shotgun holds eight shells, although with the length of the barrel and magazine tube it should only hold four. Locations General *Police Cars usually have a shotgun with five rounds in them, which is added to the player's arsenal once they exit the vehicle. The cars parked at police stations may or may not be locked. Also the player can block a patrolling Police Car, attempt to unlock it, and then enter the vehicle once the cop exits to chase the player down. Except in Grand Theft Auto IV, where there are now two Police Officers in a Police Car. GTA III *Saint Mark's, Portland Island - On top of one of the car garages on the block north of Momma's Restaurante. You have to go through the rooftop park across the street west of Salvatore's Mansion to gain access. *Hepburn Heights, Portland Island - On the northwest side of the eastern tall apartment building. *Rockford, Staunton Island - Available to buy from Phil Cassidy's Army Surplus after completion of Arms Shortage ($1,500). *Belleville Park, Staunton Island - Behind the obelisk on the east side of the main park. *Bedford Point, Staunton Island - North of the pier west of Liberty Tree Offices. *Cochrane Dam, Shoreside Vale - At the base of the Cochrane Dam power house, near the road loop, on a metal ledge on the east side. *Saint Mark's, the Leone Family gang carry this weapon for the rest of the game, after the mission Sayonara Salvatore. This makes subsequent visits to this area especially dangerous, as the player's unarmoured vehicle can sucumb to a few shotgun blasts, while on foot the player can be knocked down by shotgun pellets and then swarmed. *Can be obtained in mission Cutting The Grass if Curly Bob shows it. To obtain it, don't kill him until he shows it then kill him. GTA Vice City *Washington Beach - Behind one of the benches on the sidewalk by the beach south of Standing Vice Point Hotel. *Ocean Beach - On the top parking level (southeast side) of the Washington Mall. *Ocean Beach - Available to buy from Ammu-Nation after completion of Mall Shootout. ($500) *Starfish Island - In the small room at the bottom of the Mansion's stairwell, east of the main entrance after completion of Rub Out. GTA San Andreas *One can be obtained very early in the game during the mission Ryder. However, ammo for it will be very limited unless the player already has a shotgun before this mission. *Automatically given to the player by entering a 4-door Police vehicle. *In the Los Santos Police Department station. However, if you have a gun equipped in a police station, a 2-star wanted level is obtained. It is recommended to have a Melee weapon equipped upon entering a police station. *Doherty, San Fierro - At the southeast side of Solarin Industries. *Doherty, San Fierro - Spawns outside of the Doherty Garage upon photographing all 50 Snapshots *Pilson Intersection, Las Venturas - At the right side of the intersection, under the overpass. *Valle Ocultado - On a dock, not too far from a Skimmer. GTA Liberty City Stories *Portland View , Portland - At top of the Fidl supermarket *Harwood, Portland - Spawns on a pier near the ferry station. *Bedford Point, Staunton Island - In an alleyway behind the LCFR headquarters. *Bedford Point, Staunton Island - Can be bought from Phil Cassidy's Fully Cocked Gun Shop once the player passes the mission "Friggin' the Riggin'". ($1,500) *Spawns at each of the player's safehouses after collecting 20 Hidden Packages. GTA Vice City Stories *Little Haiti - Spawns on a roof across Le Singe d'Arbre. *Downtown - Available to buy from Ammu-Nation for $1,000 but the price is decreased to $750 after the player beats Phil's Shooting Range. Grand Theft Auto IV The Pump Shotgun can be purchased from the back-alley gun shops for $1200, and each additional magazine is worth $100. The Pump Shotgun is not available from Little Jacob. The LCPD, NOOSE, and FIB, in addition, use this gun as a secondary weapon. It can be picked up from them when they are killed. This gun, rarely used on Multiplayer but extensively used on Single-Player, is extremely powerful. It will kill any Single-Player foes with one shot (even fully healthy fully armored ones at point blank), and the most needed for Multiplayer will be about 3 or 4 leg shots. This is a one-hit kill at close range on any part of the body. It cannot be fired from cars. Members of the Russian Mafia and biker gangs will sometimes have it as a secondary weapon. Dukes *Meadows Park - Can be found on the second decrepit pier to the right of Sing Sing Ave/Dukes Bay Bridge, over the water. *Francis International Airport - Can be found next to a support column for the Broker-Dukes Expressway on-ramp. The support column is the first one the player sees on the right, from the airport entrance. Bohan *Northern Gardens - Can be found over the cliff on the north side of Grand Boulevard. The shotgun is lying next to a large bush. Algonquin *Middle Park - Can be found on the C/B platform of the C/K Algonquin Inner Line at North Park Station. *Varsity Heights - Can be found by two truck trailers in a construction equipment storage depot, to the right of Union Drive West. The shotgun is laying on the dividing wall. Alderney *Alderney City - Can be found in the vacant lot behind AutoErotiCar. Gallery In-game model Image:PumpActionShotgun-GTA3.png|GTA III. Image:PumpActionShotgun-GTAVC.png|GTA Vice City, and GTA San Andreas. Image:Shotgun_gta_a.png|Mike with a pump action shotgun. Image:PumpActionShotgun-GTALCS.jpg|GTA LCS, and GTA VCS. Image:PumpActionLCS.jpg|Toni Cipriani with a pump action shotgun. Image:PumpActionShotgun-GTA4.png|GTA IV. Image:Pump Shotgun - 2.jpg|Niko Bellic holding a pump-action shotgun. HUD icons Image:PUMPSHOTGUN3HUD.jpg|GTA 3 Image:PumpVice.jpg|GTA Vice City Image:PumpSAHUD.jpg|HUD for GTA SA, GTA LCS, and GTA VCS. Image:PumpActionShotgun-GTAA-icon.jpg|GTA Advance. Image:PumpActionShotgun-GTA4-icon.png|GTA IV. Trivia * The GTA IV rendition of the shotgun bears a "Model No. 69" etching (alongside another reading " ~ 12.GAUGE ~") on the magazine tube. * The Shotgun in GTA III is equivalent to the Stubby Shotgun in later GTA games, evidence is that, the Shotgun shoots five shells, it has a one shot kill, and can destroy a car in two shoots at close range, which makes the GTA III shotgun and the Stubby Shotgun almost the same in terms of gun power. * The Shotgun in GTA San Andreas ejects its shell before CJ pumps the shotgun. This is incorrect because the shell should be ejected along with the pump. * Before reaching "Gangster" in pump shotgun wielding, CJ fires the gun without utilizing the stock. * The Ithaca "Stakeout" shotgun is considerated a Stubby Shotgun in GTA III Era, however, it is called "Pump Action Shotgun" in GTA IV, and acts like one. *In early screenshots and trailers for GTA Vice City, the pump action shotgun had the same model as the shotgun from GTA III, but it was later changed. *In GTA San Andreas it is possible to shoot WITHOUT pumping it. It is possible by after each shell shot the player must crouch and when shot while crouching the player must stand up, but the audio of the pump is heard regardless it was not pumped.(Confirmed on PC) *In much of the GTA series it is possible to shoot without pumping it. Use this weapon or in fact,the Stubby Shotgun. After shooting, jump quickly (make sure you shoot using shotgun) and you will hear that there are no pumping.It acts like the GTA San Andreas technique. *In every GTA III Era game, the shotgun does not need to be reloaded, it just needs to be pumped. features in |list1= }} Category:Weapons Category:Weapons in GTA III Category:Weapons in GTA Vice City Category:Weapons in GTA San Andreas Category:Weapons in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Weapons in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Weapons in GTA IV Category:Weapons in GTA Advance Category:Shotguns